


Flowers of Love

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Akira and Makoto are willing to help Haru with her garden at Shujin Academy. They are tasked with planting a flower they've never seen before. When it finally blossoms, they soon are drawn to a mysterious aroma that soon puts them in a trance and can't take their eyes off each other.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 20





	Flowers of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I'm Shumako scum, but if y'all like it, then so do I! I seriously can't thank y'all enough for all the love and support you've shown on my Shumako fanfics. It really means the world to me. 
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy!

Akira is making his way to the Student Council Room to meet up with his girlfriend, Makoto. He knows that she'll be happy to see him as much as he is happy to see her. But when he gets there, he finds a piece of paper with something written on it. 

"Sorry. The Student Council Room is unavailable. I'm currently helping another student. Please make other plans." - Student Council President 

"Geez. Why didn't she tell me?" Akira said. Then he got a text from someone. It was Makoto. 

Makoto: Sorry. I'm helping Haru with her garden on the school roof. 

Akira: You couldn't tell me be beforehand? 

Makoto: If you want, you can come help. We could use the extra support. 

Akira: I'd be happy to help. I'll be up there in a minute. 

Makoto: Thanks. You're the best. 

Akira: We both know that. 

"Okay. This should be fun." Akira tells himself. He makes his way up to the school roof to Haru's garden. When he gets there, he doesn't see the two girls anywhere. 

"Where are they?" Akira asked himself. He decided to text Makoto where she and Haru are. 

Akira: Where are you? 

Makoto: Sorry. We're on the second floor. We're carrying a bag of soil. Can you come help us? 

Akira: I'll be right there. 

Akira hurries to the second floor and spots Makoto and Haru with about 14lbs of soil. He quickly gives the girls a hand up to the roof. They all breathe heavily due to heavy that bag was. 

"Good thing you told me." Akira told Makoto. 

"Im sorry I made you go all over the place, Akira." Makoto said. Akira shook his head. 

"It's nothing. I kinda need the exercise." He chuckled. 

"Thank you for agreeing to help me, Akria-kun and Mako-chan." Haru said. 

"No problem. I didn't exactly have anything else to do today." Akira replied. 

"So what do you need help with, Haru?" Makoto asked. 

"Well....I wanted to plant a certain type of new flower for my garden, but everytime I tried to care for it, it almost always rejected me." Haru said. 

"It....rejected you?" Akira asked. Almost no flower would have a mind of its own to actually reject it's gardener. 

"Yes. I never gave it much thought until about the seventh or eighth time." Haru replied. 

"You been trying eight times!?" Makoto said, shocked by what Haru said. 

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I think this flower will need some extra attention. Would you two mind taking care of it for me?" Haru asked. 

"I don't know. If the flower "rejected" you, what hope do any of us have?" Akira replied. 

"You two seem to be in a more dependable spot than I am. I've had too many things to deal with this week. So please will you help me?" Haru pleaded. 

"Well.....I don't see why we can't. Okay. We'll help you." Makoto replied. 

"You have my sincerest gratitude. Thank you." Haru said. 

"So we just gotta do the basics right?" Akira asked. 

"Yes. Just water it and give it more soil when necessary." Haru said, handing them a pack of seeds. The pack itself was labeled "Ai no hana." 

"Ai no hana? What's that mean?" Akira asked. 

"I'm not really familiar with that. I'm sorry." Haru replied. 

"So do we just plant them?" Makoto asked. 

"Yes. Make sure you give them all the attention they deserve. I have to go now. Do your best." Haru said, exiting the school roof. 

Akira and Makoto did what they were told. They planted the seeds and watered them. They also needed to make sure they had the right amount of sunlight. 

"Okay. Now that that's done, we just leave em be and check on them tomorrow." Akira said. 

"I wonder why they kept rejecting Haru. Flowers are quite mysterious if they have the urge to jsut die out entirely." Makoto said. 

"Well then, shall we attend to our study session, my Queen?" Akira said, adjusting his glasses. 

"By all means. Let's head back to the Student Council Room." Makoto replied. 

The two students walked downstairs to the S.C.R, leaving the flower seeds in the bed. 

The next day, Akira and Makoto were alled by Haru to see how progress was going with the mysterious Ai no hana seeds. They arrived at the school roof to see Haru. 

"How're the seeds?" Akira asked. 

"Have a look." Haru said happily. 

The two teens looked and saw their seeds had already sprouted into budds. That took them by surprise. 

"You two did better than I expected. Usually the budds always die on me when they sprout and it takes longer as well. I wonder if you two have a special talent for this." Haru said. 

"H-Hold on. There's no way they became budds already. Doesn't it take about a week for budds to usually sprout?" Makoto asked. 

"Looks like we exceeded far more than we set out to do." Akira said, a grin on his face. 

"Oh! Sorry. I have to go. Please feel free to take care of the flowerbed." Haru said as she exited the roof. 

Akira and Makoto looked at each other. They hadn't expected to be natural born gardeners. But they shrugged it off and took care of the newly sprouted budds. Once they finished, they went off for another study session at LeBlanc this time. 

The next day, Akira went to check on the budds. What he found absolutely stunned him. The budds were now about ready to blossom into flowers. He didn't know what to do and just texted Makoto about it. 

Akira: Get up to the roof now! 

Makoto: Why!? Did our budds die!? 

Akira: No! Just get up here! 

Makoto: On my way! 

Makoto arrived and Akira showed her what happened. She didn't know what to say. 

"Huh!? No way! They're about to blossom!?" Makoto gasped. 

"This can't be! They were just budds yesterday! How did that happen!?" Akira said. 

Then, right on cue, the newly born flowers bloomed. They blossomes into beautiful flowers. They had a pink color and an almost rose looking shape. They looked almost like any other flower. 

"Well now. That is just......phenomenonal." Akria said. 

"Agreed. We did a good job. But I'm still curious why they blossomed so soon. This can't be just a coincidence." Makoto said. 

Akira decided to take a whiff of the newly born flowers. The smell was unlike anything he'd taken in before. It had that sense of mystery that set it apart from others. It was wonderful in all the right places. 

"Woah. The smell....it's incredible. Makoto, you gotta take a whiff of them." Akira told his girlfriend. 

Huh? Oh. Okay." Makoto was hesitant at first but nonetheless, she took in the wonderful smell of the newly born Ai no hana. Akira was right. It smelled so wonderful. She couldn't stop smiling when she whiffed the flowers. 

Then, Akira and Makoto turned from the flowers to look at each other. They looked deeply into the other's eyes and couldn't stop looking. 

"Woah. Makoto. Is it just me or are you more lovely than usual today?" Akira asked. 

"I don't know. What's going on? I feel like I can't stop looking at you, Akira. You're just too.......handsome." Makoto replied. 

The two teens leaned in closer to each other, both red across the face. For some strange reason, they both desperately looked as if they were more affectionate towards the other. And they didn't know why. They just suddenly got the feeling. 

"Makoto. I think the flowers have something to do with this." Akira said, placing his hand on Makoto's chin. 

"You think so? They did accelerate to flowers very quickly. I'm sure we had something to do with it." Makoto replied. 

They were now millimeters away from each other's faces. That only increased their affection for each other. Could the flowers have had something to do with their sudden passion for each other? If all means were in dealt correctly, then there might've been a chance that their quick transition from seeds to flowers could have been from something they had done. 

"I think I finally understand what Ai no hana means." Akira said, leaning in closer. 

"Me too." Makoto said, doing the same as Akira. 

"Makoto....... 

"Akira........ 

The two soon finally closer the gap between them with a luxurious kiss. They couldn't help themselves any longer. They desperately needed each other. They stayed kissing for a while, oblivious to what was around them. They hadn't noticed Haru entering the roof to check on them. She immediately gasped and covered her mouth. 

"O-Oh my......a-am I.......intruding?" Haru asked. But Akira and Makoto weren't paying attention to her and kept kissing. Haru noticed that the Ai no hana had finally bloomed. She then realized what drove them to kissing each other. 

"Ai no hana.....I understand now why all my attempts before failed. The secret to growing them must be.......a unbreakable love." Haru said. 

She knew actually what the flowers had done to them. And decided to leave them be. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. And they didn't stop for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas for future fanfics, feel free to leave in the comments. Have a great day!


End file.
